osadaifandomcom-20200213-history
01 com c1 008 04
start| ;※　01_com_c1_008_02、01_com_c1_008_03　の続き ;ＢＧ：下駄箱・昼 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030126" 【ell/Ell】「Junichiro-san. The scanning of your shoeboxrthere is not complete.」 Junichiro-san. Việc quét chỗ để giày của cậu vẫn chưa hoàn thành. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahaha, it's fine, it's fine. There's aren't anyrtraps set up here.」 Ahaha, không sao đâu, không sao đâu. Chẳng có một cái bẫy nào lại đặt ở đây đâu. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ell sure is a worrywart. There won't be anyrexplosives in a place like―― Ell lại lo lắng thái quá rồi . Sẽ chẳng thể có một chất nổ nào lại đặt ở một nơi như thế n―― ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 beginTrans name=土台 file=yuk_c02_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=yuk_c02_01a level=6 trans=map42 msgoff ;時間待ち命令 time=150 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo001 buf=0 time=150 name=文字 file=yuk_c02_00c level=7 tran=normal time=0 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=105 time=350 wact ;時間待ち命令 time=350 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o024 buf=0 beginTrans file=yuk_c02_00b file=yuk_c02_02a trans=normal time=0 msgoff action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=105 time=350 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=25 time=350 wact ;時間待ち命令 time=150 ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 play=pr020 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 beginTrans file=yuk_c02_03a file=yuk_c02_00d action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=3 cycle=4500 nowait trans=normal time=0 hide trans=map40 time=1000 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fl001 buf=0 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=3000 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Cough...」 Cough... ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop=3000 buf=1 autolabel There really was one, goddamn it! Thật sự có một quả trong đó, chết tiệt thật! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 hidelayers fade=200 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 通常 play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @moba voice="6080019" 【moba/Fan A】「Fuhahahahaha! Did you learn your lesson,rHondo Junichiro!? Yukinon belongs to us!!」 Fuhahahahaha! Mi đã học được bài học của mi chưa Hondo Junichiro? Yukinon là của riêng chúng ta thôi!! ;突っ込み１ nofade stopaction ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「So you're the asshole that set up the bomb!?」 Ra vậy, mi là tên khốn đã đặt quả bom trong đó? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel @moba voice="6080020" 【moba/Fan A】「Ohh, how scary. Fuhahahahaha!!」 Ohh, thật là đáng sợ. Fuhahahahaha!! ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=to004 buf=0 ;場所移動（走る） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map22 time=500 transwait=100 stage=学校・下駄箱 msgoff stime=昼 trans=map22 time=500 autolabel The guy who set the bomb escaped from the entrance asrhe cackled. Tên đó người đã đặt quả bom bỏ chạy ra khỏi cổng vào với một nụ cười đáng ghét. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Shit. I'll kick that bastard's ass later! Chết tiệt. Tôi sẽ đá đít tên khốn đó sau! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_ジト目 口_逆三角 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030127" 【ell/Ell】「As suspected, it was dangerous. I mustrstrengthen my defense system.」 Như em đã nghi ngờ, nó thật sự rất nguy hiểm. Em phải tăng cường hệ thống bảo vệ của em thôi. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010038" 【morita/Morita】「Oh? What is this commotion about?」 Oh? Có chuyện gì mà ồn ào thế? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010039" 【morita/Morita】「...Hm?」 ...Hm? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Morita, who arrived after hearing the disturbance,rlooked at my head for some reason and gave me arthumbs up. Morita, người đến sau khi nghe thấy chấn động, cậu ta nhìn vào đầu của tôi và với một số lý do cậu ta nắm tay lại và đưa ngón tay cái lên. 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010040" 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし delayrun=ラベル0 【morita/Morita】「Bravo, Junichiro. That afro suits you veryrwell.」 Tuyệt vời, Junichiro. Bộ đồ đó rất hợp với cậu. ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o012 buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=1500 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o015 buf=1 ;ＢＧ：学校・教室 stage=学校・教室 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Phew, that was dangerous...」 Phew, nó thật là nguy hiểm... ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 autolabel After we rushed to class, we safely slid in beforerthe lessons started. The teacher must be runningrlate, since he wasn't in the classroom. Sau khi chúng tôi vội vã đến lớp, chúng tôi an toàn vào trong lớp trước khi những bài học bắt đầu. Có lẽ giáo viên đã đến muộn, vì ông ấy không ở trong lớp học. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel Ell was assigned to the same class as us. It might be the brainwashing effect, but ourrclassmates accepted Ell naturally. It looks like shercan have a normal school life without any problems. Ell đã được phân cho học cùng lớp với chúng tôi. Nó có thể là vì tác dụng tẩy não, nhưng các bạn cùng lớp của chúng tôi chấp nhận Ell một cách rất tự nhiên. Có vẻ như cô ấy có thể có một cuộc sống trường học bình thường mà không có bất kỳ vấn đề gì. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010291" 【yukino/Yukino】「What's the next lesson again?」 Cậu có thể nói cho mình biết môn học tiếp theo là gì lại lần nữa không? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's English with our homeroom teacher. If Irremember correctly, there's supposed to be a smallrtest today.」 Đó là môn tiếng Anh của giáo viên chủ nhiệm. Nếu mình nhớ không nhầm, thì hôm nay có một bài kiểm tra nhỏ. 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010292" 【yukino/Yukino】「A small test, huh? It's making me nervous.」 Một bài kiểm tra nhỏ, huh? Nó làm mình cảm thấy lo lắng. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030128" 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【ell/Ell】「A small test. It is a simple CPU inspection.rI know.」 Một bài kiểm tra nhỏ. Nó chỉ là một bài kiểm tra CPU đơn giản. Em biết nó. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o105 buf=0 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Ell earnestly nodded, then pulled a mechanical pencilrout from her pen case and faced the desk. She thenrmuttered a single sentence. Ell gật đầu nghiêm túc, và sau đó kéo một bút chì cơ khí ra từ hộp bút của em ấy và đối mặt với bàn học. Em ấy sau đó lẩm bẩm một câu duy nhất. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_ジト目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030129" 【ell/Ell】「Ah, I did this at a serious seminar once.」 Ah, em đã làm điều này nghiêm túc ở buổi hội thảo một lần. ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro006 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What are you blurting out all of a sudden!?」 Sao em cứ đột nhiên lại bật ra thế? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030130" 【ell/Ell】「It is a simulation. I heard that your testrscore will go up if you announce it in thisrmanner.」 Nó chỉ là dả dụ thôi. Em nghe nói điểm số của anh sẽ tăng nếu anh thông báo nó theo cách này. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Where are you getting that information from...?」 Em lấy đâu ra thông tin vậy...? 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030131" 【ell/Ell】「From 7ch.」 Từ 7ch. ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Sorry! I'm sorry for a lot of things!!」 Thành thật xin lỗi! Anh xin lỗi về rất nhiều điều!! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I also look at it occasionally, so I can't blame her! Tôi đôi khi cũng nhìn vào nó, nên tôi không thể đổ lỗi cho em ấy! 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Joking aside, you should read the textbook itself ifryou want to study. The grader is a student's friend.」 Để chuyện đùa sang một bên, em nên đọc thêm sách giáo khoa nếu em muốn học. Các bạn trong lớp cũng là một người bạn của học sinh. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030132" 【ell/Ell】「Acknowledged. Then I will commencerstudying.」 Đã hiểu. Vậy em sẽ bắt đầu học. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo019 buf=0 autolabel Ell earnestly nodded, opened the English textbook,rand began reading its contents. Ell gật đầu nghiêm túc, em ấy mở sách giáo khoa tiếng Anh, và bắt đầu đọc nội dung của nó. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel By the way, does Ell really need to study? Or is thisranother part of her camouflage? Mà khoan đã, Ell có thật sự cần phải học không? Hay đó là một cách khác để ngụy trang của em ấy? ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＢＧ：青空など ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=500 ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;横長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_07 xpos=-400 :400 ypos=0:0 time=90000 nowait msgoff trans=normal autolabel Still, I like this loose atmosphere. It feels like Irreturned to my everyday life after a while. Irina isn't at school either, so it might be therright place to sort my feelings. Which reminds me, I wonder what she's doing rightrnow? She said she had some business, so she stayed inrthe Snow House with Kuon-san... Tuy nhiên, tôi vẫn thích bầu không khí này hơn. Vì nó làm tôi cảm thấy như tôi đã trở lại cuộc sống hàng ngày của tôi sau một thời gian dài. Irina cũng không ở trường học, vì vậy nó là nơi để tôi có thể sắp xếp cảm xúc của mình. Điều đó đã nhắc nhở tôi, tôi tự hỏi bây giờ cô ấy đang làm gì? Cô ấy nói cô ấy có một số công việc, nên cô ấy sẽ ở lại Nhà Trắng với Kuon-san ... ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=500 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o013 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：学校・教室 stage=学校・教室 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel @担任 voice="6190001" 【担任/Homeroom Teacher】「Okaaay. Everyone take your seats.」 Được rồi. Tất cả mọi người ngồi đi. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel After a while, the homeroom teacher entered therclassroom. He stood uncomfortably in front of therblackboard, his stubble still unshaved. @担任 voice="6190002" 【担任/Homeroom Teacher】「Ahh, sorry for being late. Also, the test isrcanceled.」 Ahh, xin lỗi vì đã đến trễ. Ngoài ra, bài kiểm tra sẽ bị hủy bỏ. @担任 voice="6190003" 【担任/Homeroom Teacher】「Instead, I'll be introducing the transfer studentrtoday.」 Thay vào đó, hôm nay tôi sẽ giới thiệu một học sinh chuyển trường. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o045 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Transfer student?」 Một học sinh chuyển trường? The class rustled with anticipation at the teacher'srunexpected words. Cả lớp xôn xao với lời thông báo của giáo viên. ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel Oh yeah, the seat next to me is open for some reason. Oh tuyệt, chỗ ngồi bên cạnh tôi trống vì một số lý do. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o043a buf=0 autolabel This is bad. This development is bad. If this goesraccording to theory, the transfer student would be―― Chuyện này thật là tệ. Sự phát triển này thật sự là rất tệ. Nếu điều này đi theo đúng lý thuyết, thì học sinh chuyển trường chắc chắn là―― ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 autolabel @担任 voice="6190004" 【担任/Homeroom Teacher】「I'll introduce her. The transfer student is therRusian President.」 Tôi sẽ giới thiệu em ấy. Học sinh chuyển trường chính là Tổng thống của Rusian. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=” autolabel @irina voice="0020294" 【irina/Irina】「Hi♪ Let's get along starting today.」 Hi♪ Rất vui được ở cùng mọi người từ hôm nay. ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I knew it!!!!」 Chuẩn không cần chỉnh!!!! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I take that back. It seems there's nowhere to restrfor me... Tôi sẽ lấy lại câu nói đó. Có vẻ như sẽ chẳng có nơi nào để tôi có thể nghỉ ngơi... ;シナリオ終了（通常） ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 ;暗転処理 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 *end| endscene